Goals of this study are: (1) To evaluate the safety and tolerability of BIOCINE CMV gB/MF59 vaccine given at the dose of 20 mg Gb with MF59 emulsion at O, 1 and 4 months in CMV-seronegative adults. (2) To investigate the immunogenicity of BIOCINE @CMV gB/MF59 vaccine given at the dose of 20 mg gB with MF59 emulsion at 0, 1 and 4 months in CMV-seronegative adults. (3) To evaluate the feasibility of recruiting subjects at high risk for CMV infection.